In general, hammocks are used to provide a sleeping or resting place that provides shelter from inclement weather, insects, and ground dwelling creatures. Being suspended above ground, hammocks provide a dry, clean surface to rest upon and may be used almost anywhere regardless of terrain.
Conventional hammocks include a hammock surface of fabric or netting suspended between two anchor points by two or more supports lines.
However, conventional hammocks have several disadvantages. First, the suspension of the hammock causes the hammock to sag and assume a generally parabolic shape when a person is resting thereon. Second, the sag of the hammock will place strain on the head, neck and shoulders as well as the legs and knees of the occupant. Third, when resting on the hammock, the sides of the hammock have a tendency to wrap around and envelope the occupant thereby pinning the arms against the body and/or the legs together. These and other disadvantages inherent to conventional hammocks make their use unacceptable for extended duration.